


Earned It

by crystalemi



Series: 30 Days of Avengers' polyfamily NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Dark!Bruce, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalemi/pseuds/crystalemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Praising Tony holds the key to ruling the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Could be Civil War or not, I didn't write it thinking of Civil War tbh.

**.xx.**

 

« _You’re such a good boy, baby,_ »

It’s the fat tears rolling down his cheeks, or the shy needing whimpering, or the fact that he’s bound and strapped to a metal bench, his whole body’s a mess of taut muscles, small wounds, huge colorful bruises and red marks. There’s blood dripping down his strong thighs, where the whip hit the more sensitive skin, still raw and abused from the flogging - it’s all that and maybe even more that makes Tony look positively delicious and makes it so easy for Bruce.

Tony’s usually a spoiled bratty prince, but when he’s like that? Bruce doesn’t find it hard at all to shower him with praises. He is the best sub Bruce’s ever met, there’s no doubt about that either: he puts up a good fight at first, but once he’s praised and told how good he can be and he is, he submits and gives up every ounce of his control. He does always fight it as his father drilled into him since he was born.

“Tony don’t let them put you under, they’ll own you and that’ll be your downfall,” Howard Stark used to tell him every night before bed, or so Tony has confessed in a shy fearful whisper one day, between a sweet kiss and a unmerciful pinch on his ass.

« _You look stunning like this, I’m glad I’m the only one that can put you here,_ » Bruce praises again and Tony shivers in response. The tears are drying up in sticky salty tracks on his cheeks and the only thing that can be heard from Tony is the noise of his arc reactor and the soft sound of his breathing.

Bruce likes to believe there might have been a time when he could have fallen for him, for his bright mind, for his complex personality, for his spoiled demands and his shy begging, for everything that Tony can still offer the world and for those little things he doesn’t want to share with anybody but his Dom.

When Tony is under and only his AI is watching them, Bruce acts like he’s been doing this for love, not just destroying the best thing he’s had since Betty - but Bruce forgot love or maybe he never knew how to in the first time, and now his time is running out, the other faction is growing restless and Tony’s plot to win this civil war is growing stronger by the day.

Bruce gently presses on a bruise on the right thigh hard enough to make Tony plead for him to stop. Bruce doesn’t listen to his empty pleads and turns on the vibrator still lodged inside Tony’s hole. Tony starts to beg for mercy, his whole body trembling in agony with over sensibility - Bruce knows Tony loves overstimulation, but the beautiful sounds he makes are always the most pleasant part of their scenes.

He kneels behind Tony, popping the button of his jeans open, to relieve just a bit of his own frustration. Bruce licks the traces of blood from the inside of his sub’s knee all the way up to his ass cheeks, gently cleaning him with his own tongue. Tony begs and moans and tries to thrash against his restraints, but they hold up and secure him to the bench that supports his chest. There’s a clear mark from the collar on Tony’s neck and the shackles have somehow managed to cut his crossed ankles anyway, even after all the care Bruce’s put into padding them.

Bruce almost feels like opening them and spreading Tony’s legs open, take out the vibrator and fuck him, but he’s still need something from him.

« _You are so worth all the trouble, sweetheart,_ » Bruce mutters and Tony stills like a deer in the light.

“Please,” he mutters, tears sloppily burning their way through old salty tracks, “don’t…” but he drops his head, all the fight drift out of his body, as his clouded eyes close. Bruce shrugs as Tony whimpers, a hint of true emotional pain showing through, tells Bruce that somehow Tony knows. He has no idea what gave him away, but he doesn’t care. It was the final act anyway.

“I have to, baby,” he answers, taking the vibrator out of Tony. His jeans are showed down his legs and the shackles on Tony’s ankles are removed. He doesn’t get kicked, so he’s soon pressing against Tony’s entrance, having spread his legs with ease. Tony’s still under and breathing heavily, he’s making small guttural sounds between choking sobs that clear every doubt from Bruce’s mind. He’ll get what he came for, and then he’ll be gone in the morning, leaving behind a broken sub and maybe - he thinks as his cock breaches Tony’s opening and Tony cries and begins thrashing again - just maybe, he’ll leave his heart behind.

\---

When Tony wakes up he’s comfortably cocooned in pillows and his favourite duvel, his wounds and any trace of cum have been cleaned and painkillers are on the bedside, laying on a piece of paper. He can only muster the strength to lift his sore arm and take it in his hands.

« _You are so worth the world, you’ll never know how good you truly are. -BB_ »

In his eyes there are no tears and in his chest there’s the old reactor from the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope they weren't too OOC? I should've put more effort in this, but I couldn't make it work. Basically I'm writing these 30 stories as an exercise in English and in order to free myself from the need to always put a context around porn or just about anything. Hope you liked, I kind of love this universe tbh, I have so many headcanon lol must resist contextualizing.


End file.
